dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct
の |RomName = Migatte no Gokui |alias = |debut = Game: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Anime: "Limits Super Surpassed! Ultra Instinct Mastered!!" Manga: Tournament of Power Saga |user = Goku |color = (hair) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) Super Saiyan 2 (Kale's version) Super Saiyan Full Power }} の |''Migatte no Gokui''|lit. "Key of Egoism"}} is a powerful transformation that is obtained through the completion of Ultra Instinct, surpassing the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Overview Appearance This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, albeit with the user's hair becoming silver in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. The user gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a magenta color. Upon the user's first successful transformation into Ultra Instinct, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to gray. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. In Toriyama's artwork and Dragon Ball Heroes, the form possess base Goku's normal hair albeit silver. Usage and Power In this state, Goku is the strongest he has ever been in history, with power surpassing a God of Destruction. Beerus notes that Ultra Instinct Goku might be stronger than him. All of Goku's movements are fully automatic in this form. He was even able to dodge Jiren's punch and counterattack simultaneously in one flowing movement with such speed it was impossible to see what Goku actually did. Once attaining Ultra Instinct, Goku was able to completely negate Jiren's fully powered Power Impact to the point where he caught the attack in his hand, crushed it into a smaller orb, then disintegrated it with nothing but a flick of his fingers. He was also able to dispel Jiren's Invisible Strikes with a simple wave of his hand. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Extra Story Mode, Goku in the Ultra Instinct form appears as the hidden final boss of the story. It appears when the Elder Kai takes advantage of Goku's fondness of fighting strong opponents and convinces him that Fu would be a worthy opponent. This forces the Future Warrior to step in and engage Goku. After receiving all of the energy Fu has absorbed, the Future Warrior is able to force Goku into Ultra Instinct, that is until the fight was stopped by Chronoa. In Xenoverse 2, Goku's Ultra Instinct form allows him to dodge melee attacks automatically in the same manner as Supervillain NPCs and the temporary dodging effect produced by Data Input. This is a attribute permanently tied to the form itself. Trivia *Ultra Instinct was designed by Akira Toriyama, but it underwent several changes in the anime and video game versions. The hair spikes are more sluggish; which is more similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign- while the original design closely resembles Super Saiyan God.V-Jump *The idea of silver hair may have come from the fact that Akira Toriyama originally wanted Super Saiyan Blue to have white hair. However, he decided against it because it would clash with "the next villain" (at the time this was stated, the Universe 6 Saga of Dragon Ball Super was airing). *It has been strongly implied in Xenoverse 2 and Super via comments made by Whis that the drawback of this form is the high cost of stamina. This was also apparent with the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form where after Goku had reverted to his base form, he was depleted of his energy to the point of severe fatigue, struggled to move, and clutched at his chest after defeating Kefla. *When cloaked in the black-and-white aura, Goku's hair is reminiscent of a Super Saiyan's hairstyle, which implies there are multiple stages of the Ultra Instinct transformation. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Ultra Instinct Mastered es:Doctrina egoísta (transformación) Category:Transformations